


Princess Adrien

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Crackmas, Gen, adrien is a disney princess, i blame discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: The boys of Mme. Bustier's class are 100% convinced that Adrien is a Disney princess.





	Princess Adrien

The boys of College Francoise-Dupont had a number of interests in common and could often be found in heated debates concerning them. Such passions were held with utmost seriousness, and discussions could and often did go on for hours.

“Okay, but Tiana is clearly the best Disney princess,” Kim declared one lunch period in the library. “She’s hardworking, smart, and she doesn’t need a man’s help to start up her restaurant. She was doing it all on her own.”

“Uh, okay, but Mulan literally fought the Huns, and saved all of China,” Nino shot back, folding his arms over his chest.

“What about Merida! She literally fought the patriarchy by shooting for her own hand in marriage,” Nathaniel said pointedly.

“Elsa is the first princess to become a queen!”

Adrien, still being relatively new to the whole school thing, wasn’t quite versed in such social interactions, and seemed very confused when he entered the library to find his friends all bickering with each other. What were they fighting over? Were they all still friends? Should he say something? He didn’t want his friends to fight, so intervening was the only way to save them.

“Guys, I’m sure there’s a way for you to figure this out civilly. Friendship is the most important thing, and you should all cherish each other,” Adrien scolded gently, and all eyes flicked to him curiously. After a long silence, Adrien wondered if he’d made things worse and regretted opening his mouth, but finally Kim spoke and said what they were all thinking.

“Oh my god, Adrien is a Disney princess.”

“W-What?” His eyebrows raised in shock.

“Missing a parent, being raised by an evil guardian, poetic to an alarming degree,” Nino counted on his fingers, nodding in agreeance. “You’re a Disney princess, dude.”

“Oh,” Adrien pursed his lips in thought a little. “I’m okay with that.”

“He’s also compassionate,” Max added.

“Unnaturally beautiful.”

“Well-mannered.”

“Is he good with animals?”

“I’ve heard him sing one time. He’s not that bad…”

“Okay, okay, but my dudes, we can all agree that Adrien is a Disney princess, but who gets to be his prince?” Nino cut in, and the room fell into a contemplative silence before footsteps sounded outside the door, growing louder and louder until Marinette burst through the entrance.

“I volunteer as tribute!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I again blame the Big Bang discord for this one. XD We have a lot of good times in there. They have been most helpful in fueling my crack habit.   
> Hopefully you are all feeling punished! This concludes Crackmas, and tomorrow I will be working hard to get ahead on fluff month as well as working on a certain college au…. I’m hoping to update a few WIPs this week, so keep your eyes peeled for some of your faves!


End file.
